marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Sentry / Heather Reynolds (Earth-927)
Lady Sentry / Heather Reynolds Earth-927 (Female version of Sentry / Robert Reynolds) her biography is basically the same as her Earth-616 male counterpart with the difference that Lady Sentry never suffered the problem of having her personality shattered in a evil facet as with Sentry / Robert Reynolds and Void / Dark Sentry and she has always retained complete control of her personality and sanity, never becoming a threat to her own existence being one of the greatest and most powerful superheroines of her Earth of the Multiverse if not all Universes. Powers and Abilities: The Lady Sentry powers ostensibly derive from the Super Soldier-Serum that "moves his molecules an instant ahead of the current timeline". This was designed to be a hundred thousand times stronger than the original used on Captain America, and was modified by Weapon Plus. However, she is suggested that the Lady Sentry is a sentient life-force, a refugee from another universe which attempted to break through to another one for her new home, and that this was merely accommodated by the serum. Although the character's exact abilities and their limits are unknown and also said to be omnipotent, she has shown a small portion of his powers by lifting a Helicarrier (with assistance from Captain Marvel and Bêta Ray Bill); preventing the Celestial Exitar from crushing the Earth by lifting his foot (with the help of an empowered Hercules) although later seen carrying she alone; also seen effortlessly toying with Thor, sending him flying with punches that produced shock waves felt around the planet. She dissembled Toxin with little effort. Lady Sentry is considered by the mutant Emma Frost to be one of the best telepaths , telekinetics and pyrokinetics on your Earth. She showed psychic power comparable to that of Jean Grey empowered by the Phoenix Entity . She proved able to resist to Rogue's mutant touch capable of draining vital energy and stealing super powers . Effortlessly defeating and breaking the handle of the axe of Morg the Renegade Herald of Galactus shown as powerful enough to slice planets in half; severely pummeling and nearly tearing apart the android Ultron; and easily shattering shields of Doctor Doom. During the Lady Sentry's initial appearance, Spider-Man, in a moment of reflection, recalls that the Lady Sentry fought and stalemated Galactus at one point. She generally holds back his powers, greatly restraining his full might.On occasion, her unleashed them, showing the true magnitude of her abilities and strength. On some of these occasions, she overloaded the abilities of the Absorbing Man; and fought an enraged She-Hulk for a prolonged period of time until both fighters reverted to their human forms, whereupon was knocked unconscious by Jennifer Walters. She possesses superhuman speed, making him easily able to evade or catch bullets; and through flight he can travel to the sun and back in a matter of minutes. The Lady Sentry is also apparently invulnerable: Spider-Woman's venom blasts, capable of killing even Gods, have no effect upon her. Nick Fury has stated that S.H.I.E.L.D. has not yet found a way to kill the Lady Sentry. Iron Man's scanners have found no physical weaknesses in her body. The Lady Sentry also has superhumanly acute senses. She once told an opponent that she could see his nerve centers and on another occasion said she can hear a heartbeat of a butterfly in Africa while she's in the US. She can emit light, which can be used for a pacifying effect. She possesses an ability to absorb energy from any matter/source which provides him limitless energy.Lady Sentry also demonstrated the ability to create immensely elaborate solid light constructs far superior in power and effectiveness to Quasar.Lady Sentry possesses tremendous powers of energy projection, from both his hands and eyes, capable of harming even the Hulk (in his Green Scar incarnation), who has withstood the equivalent of solar flares unharmed, and also released planet-destroying energy against The Gladiator of the Imperial Guard of Shi'ar. The Lady Sentry her also at times demonstrated the ability to instantly teleport himself away in a blinding flash of light. She was once able to implant her memories inside another person's mind, she uses his allegedly vast mental powers to maintain control even while in an uneven state caused by his mental illness. After Ultron murdered her husband, Lady Sentry was able to resurrect he by simply touching he. Lady Sentry does not need to eat, drink, rest, sleep, does not age and is for all intents and purposes functionally immortal is immune to all known terrestrial diseases, poisoning by natural or magical toxins, has high resistance to attacks based on psychic, mystical, divine powers and cosmic. Lady Sentry possesses the power of the atomic restructuring of organic and inorganic matter into the configuration she desires and can transmute elements, vast amounts of matter, or living beings into whatever she wishes. The Lady Sentry her demonstrated the ability to recreate himself after bodily destruction,up to and including total molecular destruction within seconds . In the same way she can completely disintegrate living beings causing the complete disruption of the molecules that make up their physical bodies. She has also been shown to possess powers comparable to those of Molecule Man.She eventually found out that all her powers apparently derive from abilities similar to those of the virtually omnipotent Beyonder, which she uses to take control of the latter's body and resurrect himself multiple times after seemingly being annihilated. As Lady Sentry's molecules are ahead of the current timeline, this states the she simultaneously exists in the future, present and past altogether. Her long time foe, Cranio Woman stated that Time bends for Lady Sentry, and every situation that happens all works in her favor, sort of Probability manipulation but in case her is Time. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brown Hair Category:White Skin Category:Brown Eyes Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Healing Factor Category:Heat Vision Category:Construct Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Biokinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Telescopic Vision Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Space Survival Category:American Category:Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Disruption Category:Omnipotent Category:Disintegration